Difficulty
The Difficulty of a song depends on its speed and note amount. Difficulties range from 1 - 31 and shows you how hard a song is. Difficulty 1 (4) All Star by Smash Mouth Asayake No Starmine by Asami Imai Monday Night Monsters by FinnMK Renai Circulation by Kana Hazakawa If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 2 (2) Party In the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus GO!!! by Flow If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 3 (15) Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon Crossing Field by LiSA An Invader In My Own Way by Naoya Ogawa and Mayuko Hacking To The Gate by Kanako Ito September (She & Me Remix) by Earth, Wind, And Fire Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas A Cruel Angel's Thesis by Yoko Takahashi Where Are Ü Now by Jack U Pop Culture by Madeon Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley Gee by Girls' Generation Gangnam Style by PSY Short Skirts by djpretzel & Vigilante If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 4 (14) Set Me Free by Dillon Francis & Martin Garrix Yo Home To Bel-Air by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Umbrella by Rihanna & JAY-Z Santa Tell Me Xmas by Ariana Grande Feel Good Inc. by Gorrilaz A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! by Gekidan Hitotose Ghostbusters Theme Halloween by Ray Parker Jr. Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Fireflies by Owl City Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone Serendipity by ZAQ Last Surprise '''by Shoji Meguro '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) '''by JVH-C '''Hacking to the Gate '''by Kanako Ito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 5 (10) '''J'en Ai Marre! by Alizee Party In The U.S.A (Hard) by Miley Cyrus Friends by Hyper Potions Numb by Linkin Park Snow Halation by μ’s Beat It by Michael Jackson Dynamite by Taio Cruz Hitorigoto by ClariS Alone by Marshmellow Pen Pineapple Apple Pen by Pikotaro If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 6 (16) One Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) Cheer Up by TWICE Overtime by Cash Cash Mystic Mansion Halloween by Jun Senoue Wii Sports Theme by Kazumi Totaka Goodbye Moonmen by Jemaine Clement Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce Funky Dealer by Hideki Naganuma Miami Hotline Vol.3 by Demonicity Otter Pop by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis The Battle For Everyone's Souls by Persona 3 macaron moon by YUC'e Asayake no Starmine (Hard) by Asami Imai Goya no Machiawase '''by Hello Sleepwalkers '''Bad Romance (Hard) '''by Lady Gaga '''Hej Monika (Party in Backyard Remix) '''by Nic & The Family If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 7 (20) '''Phantom by F-777 TRNDSTTR by Lucian Onegai! Cinderella! by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Scary Monsters and Nice Spirits by Skrillex Pompeii by Bastille I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) by Disney Take On Me by A-ha Marigold by M2U Thunder by Imagine Dragons SLoWMoTIoN Miku by Pinocchio-P Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope-''' by Utada Hikaru '''Pumped Up Kicks '- Bridge and Law Remix' by Foster the People Tell Your World Miku by livetune Ocean Man by Ween Hurts So Good by Astrid S Umbrella (Hard) by Rihanna & Jay-Z Poems Are Forever '''by Team Salvato '''Pop Culture (Hard) '''by Madeon '''ME!ME!ME! '''by TeddyLoid ft. daoko '''Where Are Ü Now (Hard) '''by Jack U If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 8 (21) '''Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) by Ylvis This is Halloween Halloween by Marilyn Manson Future Style by μ’s (Love Live) Last Christmas Xmas by Cascada Pine Nut by Doin Gourment Race By HAL Laboratory Braver by ZAQ Endless Starlight by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Vulnerability by Mil Ambitious by S-C-U This Game by Konomi Suzuki Wishing (CoralMines Remix) '''by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori '''Dynamite (Hard) '''by Taio Cruz '''Set Me Free (Hard) '''by Dillon Francis & Martin '''Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") '''by Giants of Industry '''Uptown Funk (Hard) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) by Senya Firefiles (Hard) '''by Owl City '''Flamingo by Kero Kero Bonito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 9 (17) Splattack! by Squid Squad Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo That's What I Like by Bruno Mars MEGALOVANIA by Toby Fox Clickbait by Botnek Mei by Amuro vs. Killer CandyLand by Tobu forever we can make it! by Thyme You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift Marionette by Daisuke Ishiwatari Shelter (Hard) by Porter Robinson and Madeon The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Hard) '''by Persona 3 '''Wither '''by BSlick '''GO!!! (Hard) '''by Flow '''Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) by Mishovy Silenosti The Hampsterdance Song '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA Mashup" by BTS If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 10 (13) Running in the 90's by Max Coveri Zen Zen Zense by RADWIMPS Miku by Anamanaguchi Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon Thanks for being lifeless Miku by Pinnochio-P Mad-Paced-Getter by Tomohisa Sako Feel Good Inc. (Hard) by Gorillaz Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (Hard) '''by Pikotaro '''Gangnam Style (Hard) '''by PSY '''Friends (Hard) '''by Hyper Potions '''Ghostbusters Theme Halloween (Hard) '''by Ray Parker Jr. '''The End '''by Neil Cicierega '''The Day (dj-Jo remix) '''by Porno Graffitti If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 11 (13) '''Brain Power by NOMA New Bibi Hindl by Takeo Ishii Hotline Bling by Drake BURNT RICE by Shawn Wasabi Perfume! by fusq Tell Your World Miku (Hard) by livetune REANIMATE by Warak Santa Tell Me Xmas (Hard) by Ariana Grande licca by Qrispy Joybox September (She & Me Remix) (Hard) by Earth, Wind and Fire An Invader in My Own Way (Hard) '''by Naoya Ogawa and Mayuko '''Alone (Hard) '''by Marshmello '''Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 12 (9) I Keep Holding On (My Hope Will Never Die) by Skrillex & Nero Towards The Horizon by Camellia Pokemon Theme Song by Jason Paige Floral Fury by Studio MDHR I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) (Hard) '''by Disney '''Kung Fu Fighting (Hard) by Carl Douglas Numb (Hard) '''by Linkin Park '''Man's Not Hot (Dubstep Remix) by Big Shaq Thanks for being lifeless Miku '''by PinnochioP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 13 (10) '''Chronoxia by DJ Totoriott Eruption by Van Halen Marches Militaries by Franz Schubert Disco Descent Halloween by Danny Baranowsky Santa-San Xmas by Momoriro Clover Z We Are Number One by Mani Svavarsson A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Hard) by Yoko Takahashi J'en Ai Marre! (Hard) by Alizee Braver (Hard) '''by ZAQ '''Man's Not Hot (Dubstep Remix) '''by Big Shaq If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 14 (17) '''Sandstorm by Darude Wizards In Winter Xmas by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Renai Circulation (Hard) by Kana Hanazawa Monday Night Monsters (Hard) by FinnMK Funky Dealer (Hard) by Hideki Naganuma Thunder (Hard) by Imagine Dragons Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Hard) by Skrillex Ocean Man (Hard) by Ween Hurts So Good (Hard) by Astrid S Hitorigoto (Hard) by ClariS Mystic Mansion Halloween (Hard) by Jun Senoue Beat It (Hard) by Michael Jackson Party Rock Anthem (Hard) by LMFAO TRNDSTTR (Hard) by Lucian Last Surprise (Hard) '''by Shoji Meguro All Star(Hard)' by Smash Mouth '''Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Hard)' by Daft Punk "Short Skirts (Hard)" by djpretzel & Vigilante If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 15 (20) Scatman by Scatman John archive::zip by Kamome Sano Spooky Scary Skeletons Halloween by Andrew Gold croiX by Team Grimoire Take On Me (Hard) by A-ha Crossing Field (Hard) by LiSA The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Hard) by Ylvis Goya no Machiawase (Hard) '''by Hello Sleepwalkers '''Hotline Bling (Hard) by Drake Last Christmas Xmas (Hard) by Cascada Cheer Up (Hard) by TWICE You Belong With Me (Hard) by Taylor Swift Never Gonna Give You Up (Hard) by Rick Astley Goodbye Moonmen (Hard) by Jemaine Clement Yo Home To Bel-Air (Hard) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Etudes de Paganini '''by Franz Liszt '''That's What I Like (Hard) by Bruno Mars Pumped Up Kicks '- Bridge and Law Remix (Hard)' by Foster the People Wii Sports Theme (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Hej Monika (Party in Backyard Remix) (Hard) by Nic & The Family If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 16 (20) We Wish You A Merry Christmas Xmas by Relient K This Game (Hard) by Konomi Suzuki macaron moon (Hard) by YUC'e Serendipity (Hard) by ZAQ Snow Halation (Hard) by µ's Otter Pop (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi New Bibi Hendl (Hard) by Takeo Ishii Ambitious (Hard) by S-C-U Miku (Hard) by Anamanaguchi forever we can make it! (Hard) by Thyme Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- (Hard) by Utada Hikaru Jump Up, Super Star! (Hard) by Nintendo Pompeii (Hard) by Bastille Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) (Hard) by Senya Dragostea Din Tei (Hard) by O-Zone Zen Zen Zense (Hard) by RADWIMPS Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) '''by Giants of Industry '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) (Hard) '''by JVH-C '''Unravel (Metal Remix) '''by TK Produced (Remixed by Ricky Armellino) '''Beethoven virus by banya If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 17 (21) Artificial Intelligence Bomb by Naruto U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) by Team Shanghai Alice Overtime (Hard) by Cash Cash Thanks for being lifeless Miku (Hard) by Pinocchio-P Wither (Hard) by BSlick Phantom (Hard) by F-777 SLoWMoTIoN Miku (Hard) by Pinocchio-P Vulnerability (Hard) by Mili Poems Are Forever (Hard) by Team Salvato Future Style (Hard) by µ's (Love Live) Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa Towards The Horizon (Hard) by Camellia Gourment Race (Hard) By HAL Laboratory Clickbait (Hard) by Botnek Beethoven virus (Hard) by banya The End (Hard) '''by Neil Cicierega '''Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) (Hard) by Mishovy Silenosti The Hampsterdance Song (Hard) '''by Hampton the Hamster '''Flamingo (Hard) by Kero Kero Bonito DNA Mashup (Hard) by BTS We Are Number One (Hard) by Mani Svavarsson If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 18 (12) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Insight by Haywyre Pokemon Theme Song (Hard) by Jason Paige Gee (Hard) by Girls' Generation ME!ME!ME! (Hard) by TeddyLoid ft. daoko I Keep Holding On (My Hope Will Never Die) (Hard) by Skrillex & Nero Splattack! (Hard) by Squid Squad REANIMATE (Hard) by Warak Brain Power (Hard) by NOMA Marches Militaries (Hard) by Franz Schubert This is Halloween Halloween (Hard) by Marilyn Manson Perfume! (Hard) by fusq If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 19 (8) Space Battle by F-777 Hacking to the Gate (Hard) by Kanako Ito Fury of the Storm by Dragonforce MEGALOVANIA (Hard) by Toby Fox Marionette (Hard) by Daisuke Ishiwatari Disco Descent Halloween (Hard) by Danny Baranowsky Wishing (CoralMines Remix) (Hard) '''by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori '''Mad-Paced-Getter (Hard) by Tomohisa Sako If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 20 (6) The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku Miku '''by cosMoP '''Staring At Star by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Floral Fury (Hard) by Studio MDHR CandyLand (Hard) by Tobu Running in the 90's (Hard) by Max Coveri Man's Not Hot (Dubstep Remix) (Hard) by Big Shaq Dyscontrolled Galaxy by Camellia If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 21 (5) Through The Fire And Flames (Hard) by Dragonforce Guren no Yumiya (Hard) by Linked Horizon The Day (dj-Jo remix) (Hard) '''by Porno Graffitti '''Shooting Stars (Hard) by Bag Raiders Goodbye '''by BLANKFIELD If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 22 (5) '''licca (Hard) by Qrispy Joybox Etudes de Paganini (Hard) '''by Franz Liszt '''Endless Starlight (Hard) by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Marigold (Hard) by M2U Onegai! Cinderella! (Hard) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 23 (2) One Winged Angel (Hard) by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) BURNT RICE (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 24 (7) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Sandstorm (Hard) by Darude Wizards in Winter Xmas (Hard) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Mei (Hard) by Amuro vs. Killer Insight (Hard) by Haywyre Miami Hotline Vol.3 (Hard) by Demonicity We Wish You A Merry Christmas Xmas (Hard) by Relient K If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 25 (7) A-E-I-O-U Ao!! (Hard) by Gekidan Hitotose Santa-San Xmas (Hard) by Moimoro Clover Z Chronoxia (Hard) by DJ Totoriott Sorairo Days (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) (Hard) by Team Shanghai Alice Eruption (Hard) by Van Halen Scatman (Hard) by Scatman John If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 26 (4) archive::zip (Hard) by Kamome Sano Pine Nut (Hard) by Doin Unravel (Metal Remix) (Hard) '''by TK Produced (Remixed by Ricky Armellino) '''FREEDOM DiVE by xi If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 27 (2) Artificial Intelligence Bomb (Hard) by Naruto Black (Metal Cover) (Hard) by Toby Fox If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 28 (3) croiX (Hard) by Team Grimoire Space Battle (Hard) by F-777 The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku Miku (Hard) by cosMoP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 29 (3) Staring At Star (Hard) by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Dyscontrolled Galaxy (Hard) '''by Camellia '''Fury Of The Storm (Hard) '''by Dragonforce If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 30 (1) '''FREEDOM DiVE (Hard) by xi If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 31 (1) '''Goodbye (Hard) '''by BLANKFIELD If there are more, please add to this page! Category:Utada Category:Robeats Category:Mediamass